This invention pertains to elasticized top garments particularly, though not exclusively, intended for the use of bathers or swimmers and relates to the kind which are disposable and primarily for children.
Currently, disposable waste containment articles find widespread use in the areas of adult care, infant care, and child care, and have generally replaced reusable cloth articles. Disposable diapers, for example, have met a particular need and have become very popular. Disposable training pants have also met a particular need and have become popular. However, once a child desires to travel to a swimming pool or beach, the child requires a waste containment garment for possible "accidents" during such travel. As part of a disposable swim wear, a disposable girl's top is desired by the parent of the child.
In fitting the child, one form of girl's top is a fully elasticized structure which extends from just about the top of the arm pit to just above the girl's tummy and down to her waist. One problem in the fit of the elasticized material occurs when it has consisted of a bulked web composite such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,964. The top's bottom edge has a tendency to curl up and fold over. This creates a poor appearance and tends to ride up on the wearer.